Naruto: It All Happened 9 Months Ago
by seigetsu58
Summary: Naruto angered with the actions of Sasuke and the death of some of his close friends fight it out with Sasuke. He then finds out in the midst of battle something new, Sasuke didnt want to kill HER. He had no choice. But what was the reason? Find out. Check it out SasuxSaku NaruxHina and others later in the story :) PLEASE REVIEW! I would appreciate feedback much!
1. Ch1: It All Happened 9 Months Ago

**(I know a lot of you dont like to but PLEASE review and tell me what you think about it so far! Thank you 3)**

**Chapter 1: It All Happened 9 Months Ago...**

It was a dark late winter night. The sky was cloudy and the moons light could barely shine through the thick gray clouds. On a lake in the midst of a forest stood two best friends. Both staring into each others eyes. One with short spikey blonde hair and the other with chin length spikey black hair. His eyes were red with 3 tomoes surrounding the iris. Looking at the red eyed boy the other began to tremble, but not out of fear. But out of anger. "...Why...Why did you do it!?" yelled the blonde haired boy. He recieved no reply from the black hair boy who stood their with cold eyes. "Sasuke...Answer me!" he screamed out. He still recieved no reply. The wind blew and coursed its way through both of their hair. A strong wind current sailing above in the sky removed the thick gray cloud blocking the moonlight. As the moon light shined upon the two sasuke reached towards his side and pulled out his katana slowly. The blade glitstened in the moon light as the reflection hit the water as well.

"I dont need to tell you any of my reasons...All you need to know is that its over for you...Naruto..." Sasuke pointed his sword at naruto then with a swing of his right arm forward he began to dash towards naruto. Naruto looked at his best friend dashing towards him and closed his eyes. He moved his right hand to his back pouch and took out a kunai. The razor sharp edges of the kunai glowed due to the moon light. Naruto opened his eyes and began to run forward. With each step the two took their speed increased until finally they clashed. Swinging multiple times at each other sparks flew from the twos blades. With each swing the two tried to take each others life...With each swing the two fought with reason and passion.

With one final swing, Sasuke swung straight across towards Naruto's head but missed as Naruto ducked it. A strand of blonde hair was cut from his head. Coming back up with a counter attack naruto tried to slit sasuke's throat going straight up with a kunai uppercut but missed as sasuke's sharingan helped him dodge the fatal attack. A thin strand of Sasuke's black hair was cut off. The two then quickly jumped back 30 feet from each other. Both panting. The two strands of hair danced in the sky as they floated down to the lake. Both twisting and turning around each other. One was like ying while the other was yang. Sasuke lowered his right arm, his katana still in hand, and began to charge up a chidori. The sound of a thousand birds chirping and electricity began to fill the air and the water around sasukes feet began to flow in a circular yet uncontrollable motion. At this sight Naruto extended his right arm out to the side and a cloud of smoke appeared. A clone began to form a orb of blue chakara in the middle of Naruto's palm. "...I see you wanna do to me...What you did to her..." naruto said in a saddened voice. His clone completed the blue orb in the middle of Naruto's hand and then began to run towards sasuke. The real naruto followed his lead and began to run a couple feet behind him. Sasuke ran forward towards the two as well, his chidori blade leaving behind a path of electricity.

The clone jumped into the air and threw a kunai at sasuke. Sasuke simply cut the kunai in half with a simple thrust of his chidori blade. Pumping more chakara into his blade he extended his chidori blade and pierced the clone naruto in the air. It poofed into a cloud of smoke and out of the cloud came the actual Naruto. His eyes were teary and shaking. His face determined. As he came down from the air he landed in front of sasuke. Water splashed up from the lake and the two glanced into each others eyes for a moment. "...You wanna do to me..." Naruto gripped his rasengan tighter. "WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA!" Swinging his right arm forward Naruto aimed to hit sasuke square in the chest with his number 1 technique. Sasuke saw it coming and twisted his wrist a little to be able to block the rasengan with his chidori charged blade. The two clashed and wind and lightning roared through the air. Water sprayed up from the lake the two were standing on. Water was even spraying them in the face. As the two looked at each other during the power struggle they werent sure if the other was crying or if it was just the lake.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion happened and the two went flying back through the air. Water erupted from lake like an angry geyser on the very spot they were just standing on. As naruto floated through the air a clone came hopping out the water to catch him. It placed him down correctly and naruto looked at sasuke who was still flying through the air. A clone popped from the water beneath sasuke with a kunai in its hand. As it was ready to stab sasuke right in his spine the kunai was stopped by a purple aura. "What is this!?" Naruto thought to himself. A skeleton hand surrounded by purple aura grabbed the Naruto behind the floating Sasuke's back and crushed him instantly. Sasuke flipped in the middle of the air and landed on his two feet. The purple aura and bones disappeared. "Hn..." Sasuke stood there as if nothing happened. As if the two didnt just try to kill each other. Naruto balled his fist up, his muscles tightening and his own nails clawing into his very own flesh. A trail of blood created from sorrow and frustration dripped from his palms. He didnt understand Sasuke."Did she mean nothing to you!?" Naruto yelled out as water and possibly tears dripped from his face. Drops of water from both naruto and sasuke touched the lake but sasuke still didnt respond. "...Sasuke...Everyday she tried to please you. Everyday she wanted what was best for you...But still...You didnt care...And then you do this!? YOU KILL HER!" He screamed out with a strained and screachy voice. A strong gust of wind blew and a wave like motion developed on the lake. Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his head. He could no longer hold a nonemotional and cold stance. "I didnt have a choice..." "Everyone has a choice Sasuke, and you cho-" "NO!" Sasuke yelled out in defiance to Naruto's remark. "I didnt have a choice...Just like I dont have a choice now." Naruto's eyes widened a bit and a look of confusion came across his face. "Then what happened?..." Naruto asked with a hint of sadness and all hostility now gone from his voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Before I have to kill you...Ill tell you what happened...It all started 9 months ago..."

**~9 Months ago~**

In a comfortable inn on a shiny sunlit day layed a naked sasuke and nude sakura beside each other in a comfortable queen sized bed. The sheets were dark blue and mink. The pillows were pink like that of cherry blossoms. Sakura's head was resting against Sasuke's chest, listening to his every heart beat even in her sleep. His hand was wrapped around her. He made sure she wasnt going anywhere. He was bent on protecting her for the rest of his life. Sasuke stretched a bit and yawned "Hey, you awake?". Sakura replied with cute little breathes as she still slept. Her hair covering one of her eyes. Sasuke chuckled to himself. "My big head...always sleeping peacefully when im here." He ran his fingers through her hair as he looked around the room. In the room was two night stands beside their bed. Both with lamps sitting on top. The walls were a dark tan and an already open door rested against the wall in front of him. In the other room was a table and stove for cooking. Along with a couch carpet and t.v to relax and look at. This luxury inn had it all. "I see room service didnt come yet, they wouldve left a note on the door...weird." Turning his head to the side sasuke looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00 A.M. Room service was supposed to come at 9. Something seemed suspicious. Not that it wasnt unusual for room service to be late but at an luxury inn like this, it would never happen. Sasuke also felt a weird ominious aura in the building. "Maybe I should check out the place" He thought to himself. Ready to get up and move he looked down at his love fast asleep on his chest. He smiled and changed his mind "Maybe later...My cherry blossom tree isnt bloomed yet". Sasuke closed his eyes and began to drift off into a sleep when he heard screams of terror. It sounded like a lady being tortured. What was going on?


	2. Ch2: Disturbance

**Chapter 2: Disturbance At The Inn**

The screams of a lady in distress echoed through the halls of the inn. Sasuke now awake in his bed tightened his grip around the Sakura who was sound asleep. "What the hell is going on out there?" Sasuke said aloud to himself. He immediately activated his sharingan and scanned the room for anything suspicious. He found nothing.

_**"AAAAAAHHH!"**_

Sasuke heard multiple footsteps echoing through the hall and running outside his room followed by heavy panting. He then heard a loud fall and the sound of metal being dragged on the ground. "Pl-Please!" screamed a fear fulled voice from inside the hall. Sasuke immediately shook sakura to awake her. She yawned a bit then stretched. Looking up at her love who laid beside her in the bed she blunk her sparkly jade eyes. "Hm?...Sasuke-Kun...You okay?..." She asked as she looked at his wary face. "Hey, I need you to get dress right now." Sasuke said as he hopped out of the bed and started to put on his clothing. Slipping on a pearl white short sleeve shirt that bore the insignia of the uchiha clan behind it, he took one last look at Sakura who was still laying down confused. "Sakura...Hide". She didnt know what was going on but she simply hopped out of bed and dressed her nude body. Sasuke took a moment to admire her perky B cup breastsand slender body. He bit his lip a little. "Ya know, you could've did that when I left" Sasuke said in a mildly seduced voice.

Sakura blushed a bit then looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Well when you get back we can have some fun...Come back safe for me" Sasuke heard the lady in distress scream once again as the sound of metal got louder. Whoever the person was, they were getting closer. Sasuke nodded at Sakura then quickly dashed out the door and into the living room. Opening the door in the living room he ran into the hall.

"Be safe Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura said to herself. She then finished slipping her pink shirt on. Going to the night stand beside the bed she opening the drawer. Inside laid a necklace with a pink crystal heart attached to it. Sasuke had gave it to her as a gift on the first day they officially dated. She held it dear to her heart all the time. Both physically and mentally. She picked the necklace up and put it over her head. Adjusting it a bit so the pink crystal heart laid in the middle of her chest she smiled then ran out the door of the inn in the opposite way of Sasuke's path.

**~In the Inn Hall at Sasuke's location~**

Sasuke ran down the hall. His sword on his waist and his sharingan already activated. As he continued to run down the long hall the sound of metal scraping against the ground was getting louder. It was a turn up ahead and Sasuke took it. Running around the corner he saw a lady in a long black sleeve shirt and a black skirt laying on the ground. Her body was trembling in fear and she had one hand covering her eyes. In front of her stood a man whos face wore scars and a toothpick sat in his mouth. In his right hand a battle axe almost the size of him laid at rest. Its edges sharpened to the 'T'. He wore an all black typical ninja outfit with an open cloak that covered his arms and back. It wore the Kanji for death in the middle in all white.

"Pl-Please...Please don't kill me" The lady said almost unable to speak. "I just want to go ho-" "SILENCE!" the man yelled as he tightened his grip around the hilt of the battle axe. The lady instantly closed her mouth. "Now thats better. Thats my most favorite thing to hear...Silence" He then smirked at the lady with eyes full of ice and began to chuckle. In front of him a foot step was heard in the hall. Looking up ahead of him at the end of the hall he saw Sasuke standing there. Sasuke drew his blade out. "Hey you, back off from the lady" sasuke said looking at the man standing over the woman. "Heh...About time you came." said the man as he lifted his battle axe from the ground. Placing it on his shoulder he began to laugh psychotically. "I''VE BEEN WAITING FOR ENTERTAINMENT!" swinging his battleaxe to the side he effortlessly busted the walls of the hall down around him. He ran towards Sasuke, dragging his axe along the wall as he ran. Dirt, Wood, and debris followed his every step. Sasuke laughed. The man then flash stepped and appeared in front of Sasuke. "DIE!" The man began to swing his axe towards sasuke. Seconds before the battle axe was about to amputate Sasuke's head the mans body became paralyzed. He broke out in a cold sweat and the his hand began to tremble.

His battle axe slipped out of his hand as the sweats soon covered his whole body. The battle axe smacked the hallway ground and created a small crater in its image. Sasuke still stood there looking at the guy. "Pathetic...And you thought you could fight an Uchiha? How lame" Sasuke then spun his sword around and resheathed it. He then walked away and down the hall towards the lady. She laid on the ground staring at him and the paralyzed man behind him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. She nodded her head then looked behind Sasuke "...An-And him?..." She asked nervously as she looked into the handsome guys red eyes. "Dead" he replied. She broke contact with his eyes and looked behind him. In the blink of an eye red cuts appeared all over the mans body. His white Kanji for death that was made into his cloak was now blood red. Blood began to squirt out from each of the cuts and a red mist covered the hallway walls around the mans body. His arm fell off onto the ground and his right should that remained oozed blood. His body went limp and plummeted to the ground. The lady took a deep breathe in and swallowed hard. "O-Oh...Excuse me sir. Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" "What of it?" "Well they were looking for you." Sasuke squinted his eyes at the lady and gritted his teeth. "Do you know why?" he asked as calm as he could. The lady swallowed a little bit then shook her head unsure"I-I dont know they kept talking about a girl" "What girl?"asked Sasuke immediately. The lady became frightened and didnt answer back.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the girls black shirt and squeezed her collar tight. She gasped for air then quickly answered "It-It was a pink haired girl! Um-Um green eyes? I dont remember the name. Please dont hurt me!" she screamed out as she began to panick. She quickly put her hands in front of her face to block what she thought was an incoming punch from Sasuke. Sasuke gently put his hand on her face then wiped off a little bit of blood from a cut. "It seems he sliced you with that battle axe of his and you didnt even know. Take care of your wound. Although small it can get infected" Sasuke said in a politeful way. He then leaned up and began to run down the hall at full speed. The girl looked at his back and the small uchiha sign and began to blush a bit. "Sasuke Uchiha...I'll be forever thankful"

**~Outside the Inn inside the forest Sakura sits behind a tree~**

"I think im far enough. Ill go check back up on Sasuke-kun later" She said to herself. Closing her eyes for a bit she leaned her head back against the tree. "I guess ill rest a bit...Hope Sasuke is alri-" In the midst of her thoughts Sakura's neck was grabbed and her head was forced half way into the tree. Bark flew off and covered part of her hair. She coughed up blood and it began to run from the corner of her mouth. "I've been waiting for you" said a hooded man. His voice was deep and cynical. He tightened his grip and Sakura squirmed to free herself of his grip. Grabbing his arm she began to squeeze. "Its useless. Your pathetic monstrous strength and chakara control wont work on me" "Who-Who are you" Sakura said as she coughed up more blood and her vision began to fade. "I am Death". At these last words Sakura's vision fully went to black.


End file.
